Spartan V
by Spartan 300
Summary: A new enemy is around and Team Green is sent to Avanzado Training Camp, an advanced training camp, to become the next generation of Spartans. The Spartan V program.
1. Attacked

Master Chief grunted as he lifted a Warthog that a new recruit had 'accidentally' flipped while in exercise. He had no idea how he got to operate the machine but now that Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, a fellow Spartan, was watching the nearly cowering recruit being shouted at by Chief Petty Officer Mendez, he would rather be cleaning up then witness Mendez's rather loud rant. Kelly, Linda, Fred, and the other Spartans just ignored the shouting while they made sure they reminded the recruits to finish their jobs.

Some of the older marines, who had been there for quite some time, knew better then to listen to the CPO. If he wanted them to listen, he would have done it right outside.

"If he shouts any louder I might not just have to treat the poor boy's ears but also everyone else's." Dr Halsey said. John smiled and allowed a marine to drive the damaged warthog to the mechanics waiting at the other side of the base.

"I'm more worried about his voice, and Kurt's ears. The kid had it coming." Said Sergeant Johnson, cleaning the wood from the damaged tree. "I've been watching that recruit since he got here and everything about him says trouble."

"Maybe we should take him along for a patrol and see how important his basic training is." Fred suggested. Kelly scowled but Linda was smiling.

"That might just be a good idea." She said. John sighed and shook his head.

"I'll talk to Kurt and see what he thinks." He said. Kelly now turned her scowl to Linda who ignored her and got back to work.

**That evening on patrol**

John glanced at the recruit, who was looking aside after staring at the Spartan for a long moment. He adjusted his gun, which had blank shots, unknown to him, and took in the surrounding area. They were fifty miles south from the base and they were heading towards a watch tower that was stationed there. There they would go west and spread out. John planned to partner with the recruit to make sure he didn't kill anyone by 'accident' and make sure he understood how things worked.

'**Are you sure taking him is a good idea?'** Kelly asked uneasy audible in her tone.

'**The war is over and the Covenant is working with us. We're fine.'** Said Fred. Kelly didn't say anything, but John knew she wasn't convinced. He knew the others knew but made sure the recruit was still with them before they moved on.

Three miles later, the watch tower came into view and so they split, Kelly with Fred, Linda with Sergeant Johnson, and the recruit with him. The separated and started their patrol heading west. Another group would be heading for their watch tower as they were heading for the west side watch tower. There they would switch with the midnight patrol and head back to the base.

The recruit followed John as they walked through the dense jungle. A few birds evening birds chirped here and there. Some small night predators scurried in the jungle looking for food or whatever prey roamed the jungle floor. John glanced at the recruit who glanced around nervously. He remembered how nervous he was when he went on his first patrol.

He had been teamed up with a veteran marine, a tough man with countless scars disfiguring his face so horrific, that even the bravest cowered under his glare. He was Mendez's good friend and had been rather caring when you got to know him. Even today, John missed the old man, but his name was written with the ones who died on Reach.

That evening on his first patrol he had learned something important. Even the feared had fear deep inside them. The man had been angry because John had screwed up on an important exercise, as punishment, he had been sent to patrol that evening. That evening he had his first encounter with the covenant. That evening he had been saved from the man, and had saved him in return.

They had been outnumbered and out gunned, but that never stopped the man. John was still impressed with him, no matter what he had done since then; he had watched a great marine fight for not just himself but for John's life. He saw the anger and the fear in his eyes and John was mesmerised. They survived that night and John had been friends with the man since then.

John didn't hear them, but he felt the recruit grab his arm and, with amazing strength, pushed him to the ground. Bright lights of something blazed over them as they hit the ground, hard. John jumped into action he got up and faced their attackers, but they were gone. He watched the jungle but there was nothing.

"What was that?" the recruit whispered holding up his weapon scanning the jungle with John breathing silently. He actually listened to his instructors.

"I don't know, but I'm calling this in." He said. While he was radioing the base, the recruit moved slowly forward keeping an eye on both the Master Chief and the jungle as he headed towards the scorch marks on a tree and the ground, or what was left of it. One large crater and a large hole in the tree, was left after the attack. With a gloved hand, the recruit picked up a large piece of metal shaped as an almost melted six spiked star. It slightly smoked but no head came off of the metal, but it was very cold.

"Chief." The recruit called. John looked up and moved towards the crouching recruit.

"What is it?" he asked. The recruit showed him the large metallic star.

"I found this from where the shots landed." He said. John took the piece of metal and looked at it.

"It's not hot, but cold." The recruit said. John looked up at him.

"You touched it with your bare hands?" he asked roughly. The recruit shook his head.

"I felt the cold through my glove." He said. Then they snapped their heads up as a large rustle came from above. The two jumped aside as something jumped on him John rolled and the recruit lifted his gun fired. He stopped when he realized that it had blanks. John lifted his gun and shot at the creature, but it was gone. The two scanned around them and got up.

"You guys gave me blanks?" the recruit asked while he kept his eyes on the jungle around them.

"We never knew we would be attacked." John said. He grabbed his side arm and five clips and handed them over to the recruit, who threw aside his rifle and accepted the side arm. He pocketed the clips and readied his gun.

"Did you get a clear view of the thing that attacked us?" John asked.

"Not clear, but what I did see wasn't pretty." The recruit said. John glanced at the recruit and then back at the jungle.

"Your keeping your head." He said.

"Back home I lived in a rather rough part of the city." The recruit said.

"What's your name private?" John asked.

"Jim, Jim Hawks." Said the recruit. John nodded and looked around once more.

"We need to get to the watch tower and warn the others, if the base hasn't, or the creatures." He said.

"Understood." Hawks said. The two moved west towards the watch tower, where they knew they would be the last to arrive, if the others hadn't encountered the creatures.

They didn't have another encounter with the creatures when arrived at the watch tower, and by the looks of the others, they had met their new friends. Linda's helmet was missing and her face was black, but fine by the looks. Kelly had a blank look, but John knew she wanted to rip something in half. Johnson's leg was wrapped up in bandages his pant leg black. Fred next to him had dents and burn marks all over his armour.

"Patrols have been cancelled until we're back on our feet." Said Linda smiling up at John.

"You two look fine, anything interesting happen?" Jonson asked. John and Hawks glanced at each other and John nodded.

"What did you see?" John asked. The four shook their heads.

"Nothing, they were so fast and they were hard that we couldn't see them at all." Fred reported. "They came out of nowhere. We were never ready for them."

"I barely got Johnson out of there." Linda stated.

"But what are they?" Kelly asked. John shrugged his shoulders, he then turned to the recruit.

"What did you see?" he asked. Hawks flinched and looked down.

"He wasn't big, about the same size as me, maybe a little smaller. I couldn't figure what colour he was because he continually shifted in colour. He has long bony arms and legs bent life a frogs or that's what I made out. But other then that, nothing else." Hawks reported.

"Its better then nothing." Said John.


	2. Team Green

**Hey I fixed a few things so you'll be kind of confused in the beginning.**

"So you saw it." Lily Philips said. She was in the same team as Hawks. Team Green contained a seven man team of recruits. They are Jim Hawks, Lily Philips, Garry Nelson, Phil Kennedy, Mary Smith, Juanita Wilson and Max Rose. They had been a team since they joined the Spartan IV program, and so far their relationships have come from strangers to brothers and sisters. Each was significantly talented in many trades of the military.

Hawks was the team leader, even if he loves to 'try' new things. Philips was good in the medical field. She was the team's field medic and made sure that they constantly stay healthy medically. Nelson was good with bombs. He was so good, that when they wanted to play a prank on an instructor or on any other team, they would create rather colourful bombs, literally. Kennedy was good in the field of aircrafts. If he was allowed he'd be able to fly circles around the enemy and not get hit from their weapons. Smith was their scout. She was so good at sneaking that she was able to follow the Lieutenant Commander to his office and back and never get caught, later he would be caught from one of their paint bomb and do drill for a month. Juanita was good in hand-to-hand fighting and would always bring her friends down. Max was good with guns, his marksmanship was almost uncanny but he always got nervous when he was instructed by a female. Spartan Kelly was his instructor and he became as clumsy as any recruiter around her with his gun. This was their team, and their family.

At the moment they were at their barracks and Hawks had just informed them about his little adventure. Three in the morning, he was still wide awake, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get some sleep after this adventure.

"I only saw the basic structure of the creature. He was bony and configured strangely, but I'm sure what I saw was something between a toad and something else, human, maybe." He said.

"That is strange, never heard of something like that, have any of you?" Smith asked. The others shook their head. Suddenly the familiar sound of someone walking outside their barracks made them jump into their beds. When John popped his head into the barracks, no one moved a muscle. When he was gone they went to sleep.

**The next morning**

When they were done their morning exercises, Hawks and his team was called into Lieutenant Commander Ambrose's office. CPO Mendez and Master Chief was there as well, including the base doctor, Halsey. She was typing away on her laptop at the commander's desk as the commander himself watched her over her shoulder. When they entered the office, Ambrose stood up strait and nodded to them.

"I'm sure you're not quite sure why you're here." He said. Hawks and his friends looked at each other.

"We might sir, if you'll explain." Hawks said. Ambrose turned to Dr Halsey who placed a holo pad on the desk.

"Private Hawks, you have already seen the creature but I'm sure not quite clear, am I right?" the doctor asked. Hawks glanced at his team then nodded.

"Yes ma'am, it was too fast to make it out clear." He said. Dr Halsey nodded and typed on her laptop. An image of the creature appeared. It was exactly what Hawks remembered, but a lot more detailed and clear.

"We had our satellite find these creatures, and the pictures that we took showed this." She said indicating the creature. The creature wasn't just one colour, but multiple colours in an almost pattern like sequence. He had a flat face and a line nose that seemed to stretch out like a pencil and had wolf like ears protruding out from its head. It had long bony arms and legs, and its legs bent like a frogs. It had three long silver claws but no toes. They had no fingers only big round stumps. They had long curled tail with a spiked end. All over its body it had some armour but barely any at all. Mainly shoulder chest and where the private parts are.

"It doesn't look very dangerous." Nelson said. Ambrose glanced at her then looked at the rest.

"I'm sure you would agree, Private Hawks that they are more dangerous then they appear. I was told that they are fast and very silent, even to a Spartan. Plus we don't know enough about them to make weapons to protect ourselves from them." He said.

"By what you found Private Hawks, the six point star doesn't generate heat, but cold temperatures. It's unusual and I'm still studying it, but I need the weapon to exactly how to make weapons to protect marines and Spartans from their weapons." said Dr Halsey.

"Mean while, while we find out more about these creatures, we are sending you seven to Avanzado Training Camp. Your instructors have informed me that you seven are far ahead of the others and so require even more training in your respective trades." Ambrose said.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Hawks asked.

"Permission granted." Ambrose replied.

"Sir, I've never heard of this camp before." Hawks stated. Ambrose nodded his head.

"That is because it's a top secret camp only known to us. You will be joining the Spartan V program, and be the future Spartans to lead other Spartans after your training." He said.

"When do we leave?" Hawks asked. Ambrose nodded his head.

"Tomorrow morning." He said.

**7h 30 Outside Team Green's Barracks**

Their belongings and equipment packed in a Troop Transport; they lined up at ease as they waited for Lieutenant Commander Ambrose to arrive and dismiss them so that they would start their six hour trip to Mosca Air Base and from there take a pelican to where ever the camp was. The camp was isolated with no roads between it and the next watch tower or base. There was only one pilot that would be able to take them there and he, or she, would always bring their supplies every month.

The seven were excited but they stood at attention as the lieutenant commander finally arrived. With him were CPO Mendez and Master Chief, who was in his armour.

"The road between here and Sur Watch Tower is clear, but from then to the air base, you will be given assault rifles and an escort. You will stay alert and take orders from the officer assigned to you." Lieutenant Commander Ambrose said. The seven saluted shouting 'Yes sir' at the same time. They climbed into the Troop Transporter and Hawks took the driver seat.

**Fifteen Minutes LaterSur Watch Tower**

True to his word, the road in between Hogar Base to Sur Watch Tower was as clear as can be. They had no incident since the evening before and Hawks was relieved. After that incident he didn't want to meet them again, but by the looks, he might have to. They drove into the high walls of the watch tower and stopped right in front of the commanding officer. He was a bald man with a scar running from his chin up to his forehead. His uniform was sharp and he had a scowl on his hard face.

"Your escorts are waiting at on the Southside Gate." He said. Hawks saluted and drove the Transporter around the watchtower where two Warthogs sat waiting. Hawks Parked the Transporter next to the Warthogs and got out and found the officer in charge. It was a woman this time and she looked to be in her late forties and as warn as an old bat. Her gray hair was pinned up and out of her face as she ordered some marines around.

"Private Hawks of Green Team reporting for escort." Hawks said. The woman looked down at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Your Assault Rifles are over there, take them to your team." She said. "When we leave, you are to stay in-between my Warthog and the other one, understand?" Hawks saluted nodding and he hurried to a crate. He picked it up and headed towards his team. Opening the crate he handed out rifles, clips, and side arms to his team. Their bullet proof vests would be enough for now.

They left five minutes later. Hawks had his side arm in arms reach as is his assault rifle, but as the driver, he wouldn't use them until, they were stuck and he had to fight. The officer that he had met drove the Warthog in front of him while the second followed him from behind. It would take them six hours to reach the airbase.

**Three hours later**

Half way there, they hadn't gotten any attacks from the creatures, and Hawks was happy. He checked his watch to see that it was 9h 45, exactly three hours since they left Sur Watchtower. They would join the marines at the air base for lunch before they would leave at 14h00 for the camp, which would take fifteen minutes on a pelican.

Suddenly Hawks slammed on the brakes as the Warthog in front of him exploded. He watched horrified as he watched the unfortunate marines on the warthog scream as they burnt to death in seconds. Then another explosion made then turn to see the other warthog had the same fate. In seconds their escort was dead burnt to a crisp. Then he saw it.

A large red beast loomed on the edge of the jungle staring at them. It was larger than a man, maybe even larger then a Spartan. Large silver fangs were visible at its mouth that was a foot long and looked as sharp as a knife. Its scaled body was armoured in red and it thirty foot long tail stood still. Its bright yellow eyes staring at them, his slit nose on his long snout flared. He opened his mouth and flame spewed out from his mouth, taking in a deep breath.

Hawks pressed the gas pedal and he moved around the burning warthog and moved down the road really fast. He looked up at the rear-view mirror and saw that the thing was chasing them, long legs moving like a bur.

"Fire, shoot the bugger." Hawks ordered. His team instantly started firing. Hawks glanced at the rear-view mirror again and then looked forward to see more of the flat faced creatures jump out from the jungle ahead.

"Hold on." He warned his team as he pressed the gas pedal and shifted gears and ploughed through the creatures. He drove over some as the transporter jolted. He continued on until he heard a screech and looked up. Another type of creature cried above them.

"Kennedy, get up here and radio into the air base." Hawks ordered. Kennedy moved to the front and grabbed the radio. He adjusted the settings then pressed the call button.

"This is Team Green calling Mosca Air Base." Kennedy called. They waited for a moment before Kennedy called again. They didn't get anyone.

"Something must be blocking the transmission." Kennedy said at last. Hawks cured softly.

"Keep trying. We need air support, and soon." He said indicating the flying creature above. Everyone glanced up and Kennedy quickly went back to calling. Hawks continued to swerve around or drive over the flat faced creatures that continued to pop out from the jungle. After an hour had gone by they were close to the air base, but Kennedy still couldn't get them, no matter what he adjusted. Hawks began thinking the worst. What if the air base was attacked and over run by those things?

"**This is Mosca Air Base, Green Team, what is your situation?"** came the most wonderful sound in the world to Hawks.

"Were under attack by unknown enemies." Kennedy started. "Two Warthogs down, passengers dead and we're in a troop transport chased by the enemy." There was a moment's silence.

"**Albatross inbound twenty minutes." **The radio rang. Hawks and Kennedy beamed at each other. Hawks glanced at his rear-view mirror and saw that the red monster was gone.

"Where did he go?" Hawks asked.

"He went into the jungle, he hasn't surfaced for the last two minutes." Smith reported. Hawks fell silent watching the road and the trees.

"Keep alert we don't want to get caught by that thing." He said. His team lifted their weapons and watched the trees silently. Then the familiar whine of the Albatross made Hawks looked ahead to see it land right in their path. He skidded to a stop right in front of the back, which was opening and marines came out, weapons out, but the creatures were gone.

"Ok let's move." Hawks said, shutting down the engine and climbing out. They grabbed their weapons and single bags and hurried over and into the Albatross. The marines retreated after them and the doors started closing.

Then the red monster appeared roaring as it spit fire and the troop transporter exploded. The Albatross lifted off the ground the doors closing entirely and Hawks and his team relaxed.


End file.
